


A False God Is Born.

by Rats_As_Models



Series: The Sleuthing Server Gods + Goddesses Saga [3]
Category: Original Work, The Sleuthing Server - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Angst, Kinda, Maybe - Freeform, Other, basically a backstory on trashy og dying, might write more of them ascending, oh my fuckin gods they fuckin dead, they vibin, yakno - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:34:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29664600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rats_As_Models/pseuds/Rats_As_Models
Summary: "Gain a name for yourself, my heart. Go on, and show them how chaotic wind can be." It whispered, smiling around the pain lacing throughout it's very being, it's very core.That night, the universe itself cried. It cried for the Chaos it had lost. It cried for the mourning Gods. It cried, knowing their fate but unable to change it.The gods cried.
Relationships: Trashy/East, even though neither of them have confessed yet, the true OTP - Relationship
Series: The Sleuthing Server Gods + Goddesses Saga [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2134797
Comments: 5
Kudos: 7





	A False God Is Born.

**Author's Note:**

> For my lovely cohorts at the sleuthing server:  
> Trashy fuckin dies pog

_It watched her run along the edges of it's domain, chest warm and aching with longing. It longed to take her hands in its own, to kiss her porcelain-like skin, to love her with all of it's chaos-infested heart.  
  
For this was the Winds. And she was in Chaos's domain.  
  
For Chaos was exactly as their name described. There are no better words to put them into shape, or onto paper. They are Chaos, and Chaos is them.   
And Chaos was in love with the Winds.  
  
They loved how she leapt, practically flying, hands brushing the borders of their plane, of their home, her lips spread in a joyful smile.   
  
That's where it all went wrong.  
  
It was too entranced with the way the breeze, once so full of hate and insanity and emotions that screamed like thunder now wrapped around her, lifting her into the air, making her hair wave like a flag that said 'I am here, and will always be.'  
  
She slipped. She had fallen from the air, the winds that she made pushing instead of pulling. Everything around them screamed. **Yes, yes, fall, see how a god dies-** the Chaotic shrieked, like one of the Hyenas that Vinyl had crafted from sand and twigs. **No, no, fly, see how a god lives-** the Lover wailed, as if it was one of the many dying and rebirthing stars that filled the skies of the universe.   
  
It ran for her, watching her fall into the pure, unfiltered, destructive and yet creating always creating Chaos around the plane it had made, watched the darkness latch onto her fair skin. Watched it start to eat the ethereal creature of light and life and security alive.   
  
She screamed, a terrible piercing sound that ruptured the peace across the realms, a sound that carried to their family and their creations, that made them feel as if time was collapsing. The death of a god is never a pretty thing.  
  
It yelled in return, digging it's hands into the solid yet never solid never there but everywhere void, gripping her and pulling. Chaos pulled back.  
  
They felt it, in their heart. Warring sides.   
  
On one, there was The Entity as a whole; Chaos. They were Chaos and Chaos was them, through and through. Every labored breath of insanity and madness, every crack of mischief and lies, every longing glance and witty plan; they were all those and more. Chaos wanted her to scream, wanted her to writhe, because how **hilarious** would it be to see a god die? Imagine it, the worlds shuddering and dying, the other celestial creatures wailing at themselves.  
  
On another, there was The Entities heart; Love. Now, Love and Chaos went hand in hand. They were Love and Love was Chaos and Chaos was them, and this was proved time and time again. Every sweet smile, every mournful tear, every mind overtaken by soft thoughts; they were all those and more. Love wanted her to laugh, wanted her to dance, because the death of a god would be absolutely **sorrowful.** Imagine it, the worlds shuddering and dying, with The Entity wailing at itself, clawing at it's own being.   
  
It's heart ached in a disgustingly non-immortal surge of emotion. It pulled harder, commanding the Chaos to release her. And it did.  
  
But Chaos has a never-ending hunger. And so it latched onto It instead, eating at its vessel. The Winds cried once released, her skin glowing with gold and with starlight.   
  
It felt Chaos rip away it's defense, feeding ravenously on its mind, grasping its heart and tearing it open. The Winds begged it not to go, begged it to stay, to fight it's own nature.  
  
It smiled, sinking farther into it's pit of warmth and love and c **haos chaos chaos chaos-  
  
**"Gain a name for yourself, my heart. Go on, and show them how chaotic wind can be." It whispered, smiling around the pain lacing throughout it's very being, it's very core.  
  
That night, the universe itself cried. It cried for the Chaos it had lost. It cried for the mourning Gods. It cried, knowing their fate but unable to change it.  
  
The gods cried.   
  
Nova wiped the occasional tear, heavy sorrow burrowing into their bones. She threw herself into her duties, ignoring the wails of the realms.   
  
Rosemary sobbed, clutching her own arms as support. The pain of losing a child was too much. She focused on helping her other children, determined to have them safe for eternity.   
  
Mars trudged around silently, feet dragging through the universe. He didn't have the same spark as before, the same 'rival' given drive as before. They set to walking endlessly, searching for the bits of chaos they could find.  
  
Vinyl forced back their grief, instead choosing to search the universe. He searched every world, every creation, for even a hint that Chaos was alive. But it was not so.  
  
Kiki watched xir fellow gods cry, and cried with them. Xe couldn't help the building sadness that clawed and bit and latched on like a rabid animal.   
  
Klaz built great offerings for the fallen one, altars made of bountiful harvests and tears.  
  
Owl wrote countless tales of Chaos, no matter if they were true or not. All that mattered was the memory.  
  
Ori archived all the tales Owl wrote, keeping them safe for generations to look back on.   
  
Dolos sat in shock, watching the void calmly shift and sway like a predator and the tide and dreams all at once. They couldn't believe it.  
  
Nix shunned away from their peers, the moon turning dark. They were angry. Angry at fate, Angry at Chaos, at themselves.  
  
Countless gods, countless tears. But there was one that stood out, one with more grief and fury than the others.  
  
The Winds cried and wailed, her heart throbbing. The winds she controlled whipped and screamed in grief. She chose the name East, in the hopes that she would see Chaos in all it's glory once more, like a rising sun._


End file.
